Angel of LoveTenshi no Ai(Ángel de amor)
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Angustiado por el drástico cambio de su amigo, Arthur buscará la manera de que Kiku vuelva a la realidad y deje de hundirse en su propia depresión. ¿Podrá ayudarlo? [SongFic]


_Ciao._

Esta vez les he traído un songfic de una de mis canciones favoritas.

Si no la conocen, se llama Ángel de amor, de Maná.

Y...eso(?)...Me da igual si nadie lee esto, yo lo hice con amor(?) u.ú

**Titulo:** Angel of love/Tenshi no Ai(Ángel de amor)

**Personajes/Parejas:** AsaKiku (Inglaterra x Japón)

**Advertencia:** Emmh~ ...se evidenciará que no me agrada mucho Alfred(?) :I

**Hetalia no me pertenece, ni la awesome canción. Todo le pertenece a Himaruya y a la banda Maná. A mi solo me pertenece mi imaginación y la historia.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Siempre estarían juntos, ¿no? El siempre se empeñaba en pensar eso, que su amistad con el japonés jamás se extinguiría. Que aún podría ir en las tardes a tomar el té y relajarse mientras solo disfrutaba del silencio o de las pláticas casuales que el oriental le podía otorgar.

¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto?

_¿Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel?_

_¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?_

Después de la segunda gran guerra nada fue igual, podía apreciar como el japonés estaba más distraido, como en otra dimensión. Las heridas en su cuerpo apenas lo dejaban moverse con libertad, era como un muerto en vida.

_¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?_

_¿Y quien enjauló tu alma amor?_

Alfred. Estados Unidos de America era el gran culpable del nuevo estado de su amigo, aunque sabía que en el fondo la culpa la tenían todo los que habían participado en esa guerra sin sentido.

La soberanía no era una buena excusa, por mucho que el americano lo dijiera.

_Dejame curarte, vida._

_Dejame darte todo mi amor._

¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar eso? Extrañaba a su amigo, lo extrañaba demasiado y lo quería de vuelta. Tanta era su urgencia que le fue a pedir ayuda a la persona menos indicada para darle un consejo, Francis.

-**Deberías darle todo tu **_**amour**_**-**Aconsejó, aunque no en su tono de siempre, esta vez más serio. Por que sabía que aquel tema requeria total seriedad. **–Solo hazle saber que estás para él, para ayudarle en lo que sea, quizás eso lo haga sentir mejor-**Continuó, sonriendo ligeramente hacia su eterno rival.

Arthur asintió, acatando la idea que el francés le había dado.-_**Thanks you**_-Por primera vez sentía que su ex tutor le ayudaba en algo bueno, le hacía sentir agusto con su decisión de ir a pedirle consejos.

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor._

_No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor._

Al día siguiente decidió ir de visita, sabía que habían muchas cosas que tenía por hacer, pero de verdad le preocupaba la salud física y mental de su amigo.

El japonés en ningún momento lo miró, y las veces que lo miraba realmente no sentía que fuera su amigo. Eso hizo que el británico perdiera por completo su entusiasmo de ayudarlo. ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que se había cerrado por completo a si mismo?

-**Ya veráz, te ayudaré-** Susurró aquella tarde antes de irse, Kiku solo le dirigió su mirada sin vida hacia la puerta de sálida, rogando internamente que su única visita en meses no se fuera, pero no tenía la fuerza de para hacerlo.

_¿Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo?_

_¿Quién mató tu risa, mató tu Dios?_

Kirkland estaba en su casa, mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía y caía. ¿De verdad fue tan malo todo lo que Kiku vivió en la guerra? No encontraba la manera de sacar al japonés de su búrbuja de cristal, ¿y si no salía de ahí nunca?

-**¡No te rindas ahora, Kiku te necesita!-** Se reprendió a si mismo, soltando un bufido de molestia. De alguna manera le devolvería la "vida" pérdida al nipón.

_¿Quién sangro tus labios y tu credo?_

_¿Por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor?_

-**¿Iggy? ¿A dónde vas?-** Alfred, quien iba justamente en dirección a la casa de su ex tutor se encontró con la sorpresa de que el mismo estaba caminando por la calle, con un paraguas en una de sus manos y una maleta en la otra.-**¿Viajarás?-**

-**Si, no me interrumpas-**Dijo secamente, aunque sin darse cuenta de a quien acababa de ignorar de esa manera. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era el japonés y alguna manera de ayudarlo. **–"¿Por qué permitiste que te hicieran tanto daño, Kiku?"-** Se cuestionó internamente, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para tomar un taxi.

-"**Un hombre japonés deja de lado todo su orgullo para proteger a su casa"-**Recordó que una vez el japonés le dijo esas palabras. Si, todo por su nación. Kiku vivía y daba su vida por su nación.

-**"Aún así no debiste dejar que esto te matará"-**Se dijo mentalmente, mientras veía desde el taxi como se alejaba lentamente de su hogar.

_Dejame curarte, vida._

_Dejame darte todo mi amor._

El japonés miraba como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer desde la comodidad de su casa, aún con esa mirada sin vida dominando sus ojos. ¿Qué más podría hacer? No sentía que su vida valía lo suficiente como para hacer nada más.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos vio como su amigo británico corriendo hacia él, con un paraguas entre una de sus manos y con una maleta en la otra.

-**Arthur-san**-Susurró apenas, paseando sus finos dedos por la ventana.

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor._

_No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor._

_Ángel, ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor._

_Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar._

No podía seguir, había corrido desde el aeropuerto y apenas había divisado la casa del japonés una fuerte lluvia había empezado. ¿Acaso el destino quería conspirar contra él? Lentamente fue bajando la velocidad, terminando por dejarse caer sobre el césped.

Intento fállido, no pudo llegar a salvar a su amigo.

No, no podía dejarlo todo así, no podía dejar que la persona que más quería en el mundo se hundiera en ese mar de depresión.

-**¡Deja de lado tus recuerdos!-**Comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, intentando levantarse del mojado suelo. -**¡Kiku, deja de vivir en el pasado! ¡En el presente sigues siendo una gran persona, llena de sueños, deja de atormentarte y sigue adelante antes que todo esto te mate!-**Cerró sus ojos, convencido que no podría seguir corriendo, la lluvia lo terminaría de empapar y quizás tome un resfriado fuerte, por lo menos lo intentó.

-_**Arigatou, Arthur-san**_**-**Dijo la suave voz del japonés, arrodillandose a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El británico le miró sorprendido, el japonés lucía igual de tranquilo y amable como siempre lo recordaba, no existía en ningún rincón de su rostro su amigo. A penas estuvo de pie abrazó con fuerza al azabache, sonriendo contento por su victoria, aunque sentía que no había hecho realmente nada.

_Ángel, somos arena y mar._

_No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor._

_Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor._

_Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar._

Una vez dentro de la casa, Kiku le otorgó ropa seca y una taza de té, solo para lograr que su amigo recuperara el aliento y el calor corporal. Le estaba agradecido, infinitamente agradecido, se había tomado las molestias de ir hasta su casa aún con el clima tan espantoso que estaba figurando en su querida nación.

-**Gracias, quizás me hacía falta alguna palabra de reprimenda-** Reconoció, algo avergonzado. Ya no recordaba demasiado el por qué de su estado, le atribuía eso a el trance en el que había entrado y sido sacado.

-**Es mi deber ayudar a la persona que más quiero, como buen caballero-** Respondió, no conciente de el real significado de sus palabras. El japonés se sonrojo ligeramente antes esa frase, y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Se acercó rápidamente para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de su "salvador"-**¿E-eh?**-El británico se sonrojó ante el beso, llevandose una mano a la zona besada.

-_**Thanks you, really thanks you**_-Susurró en perfecto inglés, mientras dirigía su mirada a la taza de té sobre la mesa.

_Ángel de amor.(Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)_

_Ángel de amor.(Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)_

_Ángel de amor.(Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes)_

-**Ya todo está normal, ¿no?-**Preguntó el rubio, dirigiendole una mirada de ternura hacia su amigo, ya parecía que nunca más le pasaría algo así, aunque tenía derecho a dudar, a sabiendas de cómo era el nipón.

Kiku solo asintió, mirando el contenido de su taza, se sentía revitalizado de alguna manera, y todo era gracias a él.-**Yo creo que todo estará normal de ahora en adelante-** Sonrió un poco, le agradaba saber que alguien le apoyaría no importara la situación.

_Ángel de amor._

-**Solo te pido una cosa más-**Le miró, algo serio, logrando intimidar al más bajo.

-**¿S-si?-** Dijo algo nervioso, jugando con la taza entre sus manos.

-**Por favor, ya nunca te derrumbes-** Susurró, apoyandose contra el hombro del asiático, sonriendo algo aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta.

Kiku suspiró, asintiendo. No podía prometerlo, se venían muchas cosas en el fúturo y no sabía que iba a pasar con su vida y la de su nación. Más intentaría no derrumbarse así nuevamente, y si lo llegaba a hacer, el británico estaría ahí para apoyarlo, ¿verdad?

Quién sabe. Aunque había algo que no sabía ni jamás sospecharía, eran las palabras escondidas que Kirkland quería dirigirle pero tenía el temor de hacerlo.

"_**Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes."**_

* * *

Hasta aquí, gracias por leer. nwn/


End file.
